Così vicino
by Megnove
Summary: Per Francesca e per Dado Vogliamo chiamarla la mia seconda, o terza... poetry-fiction? Grazie ragazzi. Quello che scrivete e quello di cui parliamo sono la mia fonte d'ispirazione.


**Così Vicino**

_Non t'amo come se fossi rosa di sale, topazio  
o freccia di garofani che propagano il fuoco:  
t'amo come si amano certe cose oscure,  
segretamente, tra l'ombra e l'anima._

_T'amo come la pianta che non fiorisce e reca  
dentro di sé, nascosta, la luce di quei fiori;  
grazie al tuo amore vive oscuro nel mio corpo  
il concentrato aroma che ascese dalla terra._

_T'amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,  
t'amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio:  
così ti amo perché non so amare altrimenti_

_che così, in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,  
così vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,  
così vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio sonno.  
_–Pablo Neruda, _Cien Sonetos de Amor_, XVII

Così vicino…  
Che a volte condividiamo gli stessi sogni.

Era… bella. Davvero molto bella.  
Ai tuoi occhi, la più bella creatura del mondo. L'unica.  
Occhi che non vedevano altro che lei… che non riuscivano a vedere altro.  
La scorgo, alla fine di questo tunnel di tenebre.  
In un lettuccio piccolo, non troppo pulito… dove?  
La luce del giorno che piove su di lei sembra stranamente macchiata, tinta.  
I capelli come una cascata notturna… lo sguardo ardente in un viso troppo pallido, sudato. I gesti tremanti.  
E tu, stretto al suo petto…  
Creatura sperduta, che ti sazi dell'unico amore che conoscerai per molto, molto tempo.  
Con avidità… come se presentissi che lo perderai molto presto.

Lei non solo lo presente. _Sa _che sarà così.  
Vedo delle lacrime brillarle negli occhi mentre ti guarda.  
Sa che soffrirai… ne è certa… e farebbe qualunque cosa per poterti risparmiare il dolore.  
Ma non potrà fare a meno di lasciarti…  
Solo, in un mondo troppo buio…  
…per tanto, tanto tempo.

Qualcuno entra. Non distinguo il viso. Un'infermiera, forse.  
Sistema oggetti con fretta, stanchezza. Con troppo poca dolcezza.  
_Che hai da startene a frignare? È andato tutto bene, no?  
E mettilo giù. È meglio che dorma. Tanto non distingue se lo tieni in braccio.  
_Non risponde. Continua a stringerti.  
A ferirla non è stato il disprezzo per lei in quella voce. Ma il disprezzo per te.  
Vorrebbe proteggerti. Ma non ne ha la forza… come non ha la forza di proteggere se stessa.  
Come mai vedo così chiaramente soltanto lei? Forse… perché sto vedendo con i tuoi occhi… con gli occhi del tuo cuore.  
In viso non ti somiglia… ma ha il tuo sguardo dolce…  
Lo fissa su di te come se volesse infondertelo. Trasmettertelo.  
E, sì… forse è debole… ma ha anche il _tuo coraggio_.  
Non per combattere… ma per sacrificarsi per te, fino all'ultimo istante. Fino all'ultima goccia d'amore che può darti.  
Sarò mai in grado di amarti così?…

_Piccolo disgraziato… lui e anche quella…  
Li aspetta l'inferno, fuori da qui. Dovunque vadano.  
Sarebbe stato quasi meglio se non fossimo riusciti a salvarli.  
_La donna parla sottovoce. Lei lo sente lo stesso. Non si degna di risponderle.  
Non hai più fame, e ti sei appoggiato con la guancia contro di lei… morbidamente, gli occhi chiusi, e l'ombra di un sorriso inconsapevole.  
Il cuore mi si scioglie del suo identico sentimento nel vederlo.  
Come si può parlare in quel modo cattivo, di fronte a qualcosa di così bello?  
Aspetta che l'infermiera sia uscita dalla stanzetta prima di sollevarti verso il suo viso, e baciarti in un soffio.  
Ha troppa dignità per permetterle di vedere questo gesto.  
L'ultima voce che le è rimasta, le poche parole che riesce a dire… sono per te.  
_Mi dispiace.  
Amore mio… perdonami.  
Vivi… e combatti…  
Non perdere mai la speranza.  
E quando dovrai… dimenticami._

E poi rabbrividisco. Lei alza la testa. Cerca con lo sguardo.  
E fissa gli occhi nei _miei_… anche se lì e allora io non ci sono.  
_Te lo affido. Proteggilo. Ne ha bisogno…  
Abbi cura di lui…_

Apro gli occhi… già con le labbra schiuse per la risposta che non sono riuscita a darle.  
Attorno a me, il buio.  
Ma è un buio… quasi ammorbidito, illuminato…  
…dalla tua presenza.  
Qui tra le mie braccia… la tua testa abbandonata, la tua guancia appoggiata… contro di _me_.  
Il tuo respiro sereno…  
Così protettivo… così indifeso… così affidato all'amore che abbiamo appena scoperto.  
Era… il mio o il tuo sogno? O forse, una visione… forse, è realmente accaduto…  
Cosa importa?…  
Ti stringo più forte…  
…e sento la tua mano posarsi sul mio braccio nel sonno.  
Non ci vuole altra risposta…  
Abbiamo attraversato tante oscurità. Ci è capitato di trovarci nel buio… nella disperazione. Di non sapere quale fosse la scelta giusta da fare. Temendo di poter morire, ad ogni istante. Il nostro destino è sempre così incerto.  
Ma… eravamo sempre _insieme_.  
Come lo siamo… più che _mai_… ora.  
E insieme… nessuna oscurità può essere mai totale. Nessun buio può essere mai vincitore.  
Nel cuore della notte, ciò che c'è di più prezioso resta nascosto nel nostro cuore. La _tua _luce continua a splendere invincibile… abbagliandomi… attirandomi come una farfalla.  
Come potrei rinunciarvi?  
_Non ti lascerò mai_.  
È solo un sussurro.  
Ma ti sento accennare un sorriso contro di me, come se mi avessi udito.  
Vorrei dire… a _lei_… di non preoccuparsi…  
…ma è come se percepissi… che lo sa già.

Al quadro della finestra pare che si annunci un barlume di alba.  
Resto con gli occhi aperti, a vederla crescere lentamente. E sento te che sognando mormori… il mio nome… a fior di labbra.  
No. non tu. Sono io.  
Qualsiasi cosa chiunque possa mai dire…  
…sono _io_ quella più fortunata.


End file.
